A New Chapter
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Its Renesmee and Jacobs wedding, and Charlie conforts a distressed Edward by comforting him that he isnt losing his bbay girl. Some Father Son Stuff we never got to see, now a THREE SHOT, BEDWARD AND RENESMEE AND EDWARD
1. My Father in Law

**Oh With all that I've done wrong**

**I must have done something right**

**To deserve a hug every morning**

**And butterfly kisses at night**

**Butterfly Kisses – Bob Carlisle**

I heard him walk in the room behind me. It wasn't even as though I was cheating, using my power. I knew it was him from his scent, the way his feet made thumping heavy sound when he walked, and the way he was quiet right up until his entry.

Regardless of theses factors, my head was to full of my _own_ thoughts to even _think_ about listening to somebody else's.

Not today.

"Son?" Charlie's voice was low and urgent.

I couldn't look up form where I was sitting in my old bedroom, gazing out over the forest as the commotion continued downstairs. I couldn't moving my hands from where they were gripping and un gripping the arms around the chair, and I couldn't breathe.

Exhaling and inhaling was to much, it was all just becoming to much...

"Edward?" Charlie's voice was sharper now, as though he genuinely believed something was seriously wrong.

Which it was, something was _very_ wrong, depending whose eyes you were looking through.

Even though Charlie knew only the bare bones of what we were and how we lived, he knew that me and his daughter were losing something very special today, and that his daughter, was coping with ti far better than I was.

"She's getting married today." I whispered, and my voice was so quiet I was amazed Charlie heard.

He sighed and I saw him nod in the reflection of the window, his hands deep in his pockets, "Ah."

My father in law walked to sit beside me on the black sofa that I had turned, or rather_ spun_ around earlier in a fit of anger and sadness, so it now stared out of the glass wall.

I swallowed, "How did you do it?"

It was a moment before Charlie either thought of his answer, or found it in him to say it, "I don't know."

""You dealt with it better than I'm dealing with it." I mumbled, I sounded so pathetic, but didn't have it in me to care.

"You aren't losing her you know." Charlie whispered but my answer was already on my lips, shooting down his words in flames, those words had been spoken so many times by so many people, in effect they had lost all meaning.

"I _am_ though." I tried not to snap. I failed, but my voice fell to be quieter, "I'm losing her to _him_."

There was silence after that, and Charlie, for all his want to comfort me, didn't know what to do.

"I wish I'd had more time." I was speaking my thoughts quietly now, staring at my hands, whether Charlie was listening or not, whether he _cared,_ he stayed with me.

"Oh yeh?" He asked.

I nodded, "I wish she'd been my little girl for longer, that she had needed me even the slightest amount of how I needed her... as much as I still do... _need_ her." I whispered.

Charlie sees were on me as I spoke, but I couldn't meet his gaze, the energy to do so died within me.

"I wish that..." I trailed off and let out a sob of a laugh, "I wish, as twisted as it may be, that he dint make her happy... that this _isn't_ what she wants and that she'll come running up those stars to tell me that she can't go through with it." I breathed.

I looked at Charlie with sad eyes, full of tears that would never fall, "In my head it's so sick, the want for her to come running in my arms, to sob and beg me to make it stop, to ask me to tell Jacob that she doesn't love him..."

It fell quiet and I sighed and whispered what I wanted most, "I wish this day wasn't happening. I wish it would never come, that its just something that's impossible, something that _can't_ happen."

I swallowed and took a deep breath, rubbing my face with my hand and looking down, feeling pathetic and _old._

Charlie nodded slowly, "But you want her to be happy?"

I glanced up to see him looking at me with sad eyes, like he was remembering something.

There was no 'like', he was remembering something, a day that and changed both our lives.

The day he and given Bella to me.

"Does it ever get any easier?" I whispered.

Charlie shook his head and sighed, "No... No it doesn't."

It was silent until he spoke again.

"You just learn to live with it." He said quietly and I glanced to see that he was too staring out of the glass wall.

"You learn to live with the fact that she made the right choice, and when you see her _so... so_ happy." He swallowed back his own tears, and I knew now, that he was referring to his own daughter, my Bella, not my... soon to be _Jacobs_ Renesmee.

"You know that the choice, however hard it was to see her chose him... the choice wasn't really yours to make." He whispered, "As much as you want to be the only man she ever loves you know deep down that even if you were, that it wouldn't be enough, and that _if_ you were, you'd be failing as a father, in bringing her happiness, and really, when it comes down to it... that's all you want for her, is to be happy."

Charlie had tears in his own eyes by the time his voice trailed off. My own eyes stung with the tears I couldn't shed, and my body felt like it was dead, not so much that though... I could feel the part of my heart that was exclusively hers, exclusively _Renesmee's_... it was dying.

Because soon that part wouldn't be mine, it would be Jacobs, because she wouldn't be mine, she wouldn't be my little girl...

If I was honest with myself though, she hadn't been _that_ in a long time.

I glanced back down at my hands, and the words were out before I could stop them, "I wish I'd been a better father."

Charlie's hand was suddenly on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "that's just the nerves talking..."

I was about to set him straight when he was speaking, "Let me guess, you feel like you're going to vomit even though you know it's impossible, your comparing this day to our won wedding, how it is similar and different, you want it to be prefect for her but at the same time you want it to be a disaster so the event won't happen... you wish it wasn't_ him_ out there, waiting for her."

The last sentence made my yes snap up and Charlie smiled sadly.

"I regret thinking it now but... for a while I always thought she'd be Jacobs." He whispered.

The remaining walks of my world threatened to come crashing down around me, "you and me both."

Charlie smiled a different smile though, "But she's _yours_." He said firmly, as though he were sating a fact.

"Bella is _always_ going to be _yours_." He repeated, "And Renesmee will be to... Today is the beginning for her, and in many ways it feels like the end for you but... it's not the final chapter... it's just the start of a new one."

His poignant words hung in the air just as softer footsteps walked slowly down the hall. I turned to look over my shoulder as a scent I would know anywhere filled the room, second only to her mothers, the power of it made my eyes go slightly hazy.

I stood slowly, feeling old and weak as I gazed upon her beauty.

Her hair was pulled back into a high yet formal ponytail, her curls hung past her shoulders, and a veil hung in her hair. The dress skimmed over her body making her just... _perfect_.

The words were in my brain before I couldn't stop them, _Jacob was lucky._

I growled mentally, yes Jacob _was _lucky, lucky that I wasn't killing him just to get this circus cancelled.

"Do I look pretty daddy?" Her voice like wind chimes snapped my train of thought in two.

I slowly walked around the couch, her eyes, her _mother's_ eyes following my every shaking step.

My fingers brush a curl off of her face, and a smile eliminated my own features for the first time in days, weeks even.

She had called me _daddy_, and that was symbolic enough.

She still knew who I was, still knew my title, she hadn't forgotten me...

I wasn't going to be the spare part, the understudy, I was her father, and as much as she would belong to Jacob... that was something he could _never_ be.

"You look _beautiful."_ I whispered and her eyes filled up.

I beamed as she threw her arms round my neck, bouquet and all, and pressed herself into my embrace.

I swallowed and pressed my face into her hair, being carful not to ruin it, this day couldn't get any worse in my opinion, but for so many, it would be ruined fi I hurt her _hair_.

She took a step backwards and I pulled a black box shakily from my pocket.

"Dad..." She gasped as I popped the lid.

She reached and ran two fingers over each of the blue stones. I swallowed back more empty tears, she looked so much like her mother.

AS I slid the sapphire pins into her air she smiled and held her arm out as the music started.

I could hear him, downstairs already nervous.

Then I found myself thinking the one thing I thought I never would...

_The only reason you have to be nervous Jacob Black is if you hurt my little girl, I know you won't, but if you do..._

Right then it hit me... and Charlie's words rang true as we walked down the hall towards the stairs.

This wasn't the final chapter; it was the beginning of a new one.

My eyes met my wife's in the front row, the only person who wasn't looking at Renesmee.

Bella smiled and opened her mouth to silently mouth the words at me, '_Well done'_.

I smiled slightly, Charlie was right.

Every single person in the room, would be a character carried forwards onto the next page of our lives tapestry.

A new chapter would begin, and I would star in it, with my wife, my family, my daughter... and now my _son_.


	2. A Feeling

"You look like you'd like to be anywhere else." A voice commented from behind me.

I couldn't move from where I was standing, lurking in the shadows like some kind of monster, my eyes locked on the girl with bronze hair.

She was dancing to the music, her arms around a different man, her laugh spreading through the room like a wave of happiness.

That was just it, she was happy, and I ached to be happy with her, I just couldn't get myself to be.

"Edward?" Seth's voice was closer.

Now older than me physically, Seth walked over to stand next to me, his eyes anxious. During the time me and Bella had been engaged, I had grown closer to Seth, he was just a boy at the time, and I had felt it would be easier for me to learn to be tolerant of Jacob if I was friendly with another werewolf.

For even though Jacob had been gone at the time, and Bella had been counting down the days until the end of her humanity, I still knew, for me it was a _fact_, that Jacob would be a part of my life until the end of his life.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she." Seth said quietly, his eyes locking on Renesmee.

His head was suddenly field with her laugh, her smile, the scenes of her and Jacob down at La Push, always happy, always smiling.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Please Seth... go away."

My words seemed to shock Seth, but then perhaps they didn't Perhaps he was surprised that i had _said_ them; honestly I was sure everyone knew I wanted to be alone.

"Erm... sure." He muttered and walked away.

I swallowed and leant back against the pillar, arms folded over my chest, just looking at her, glancing over what I was losing...

I sighed, I wasn't really _losing_ anything, I was giving it up, handing her over to him for the remainder of forever. She would _never_ be mine again, that was all there was to say about it.

I straightened up as everyone cheered and they leant in to kiss, his arms securely around her, his face and hers, both masks of pure delight.

I turned and walked away, pushing open the back door onto the porch harder than was necessary, but I didn't care.

I walked to lean my elbows on the fence, resting my head in my hands, trying to breathe evenly.

By feeling like this I was letting everyone down. I had no _right_ to feel like my heart was being squeezed by Jacobs fist every time he so much as looked at her.

I wasn't the first man to watch their daughter get married, god knows I knew that.

I ran one hand through my hair and straightened up slightly, my elbows still supporting me on top of the fence. I joined my hands and looked at them, before gazing up at the sky.

It was a clear night, and it was warm.

I was glad in many ways, as much as I didn't want this wedding to happen, Charlie's words earlier had confirmed what I had always feared.

Inevitably it would have happened, because more than anything deep down I wanted her to be happy. I wanted that more than I hated Jacob... I couldn't really hate him now, not after how he helped us, how he held her, how he supported her... and how he _loved_ her.

She would always _be_ my daughter but she wouldn't be my little girl.

I came second now, how I had done for a while if I admitted it.

Renesmee was Jacobs wife now, she was Billy's daughter in law, and so many people's friend.

My position may have been permanent, but it was in no way vital.

"Dad?" The soft voice floated form behind me.

I could look at her, it wounded awful, but I wanted to imagine that she was the five year old girl I taught to play the piano, or the one I lay in bed with when her mother was away and she couldn't sleep, the one who I read all those fairy takes to...

She was a woman now... she was different... because she was grown up.

"Daddy what's wrong?" She whispered.

I swallowed and turned around, taking her in, drinking it, her scent her smile.. her eyes, the eyes i had fallen in love with, the eyes that stole my heart, the eyes that had the power to take my heart twice, used by two women.

Bella, she was taking this far better than I was.

My mind cast over the decorated interior of Carlisle and Esme's home, the silk hanging from the ceiling, the flowers and he music.

She was in there, my wife, she was dancing, she was _happy_.

Charlie had said that it was different for fathers, that in many ways it was harder, because they couldn't never understand what it was like for a bride.

Bella knew what it was like to feel her hand physically change in hold from Charlie's to mine, the symbol that showed he was now hers.

Giving Renesmee to Jacob would be the hardest thing that I would ever have to do.

Her hair hung around her face, her eyes slightly red from crying. My fingers reached up to brush her cheek gently, she closed her eyes at my touch, and i swallowed.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." I whispered and coughed awkwardly.

She opened her eyes and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

My eyes furrowed, "Why?"

She shook her head and laughed quietly, "You gave me away remember?"

I nodded sadly and looked down, looking up again when she took both my hands.

"Why are you out here?" She asked anxiously.

_Oh my god what's wrong, is someone hurt, Grandma Renee? Is mum okay, does my hair look bad..._

"I couldn't watch." I whispered, cutting off her frantic thoughts.

Renesmee frowned, "Watch what?"

I took a stuttering breath, I couldn't say it, how could I admit that I couldn't watch her be happy...

"Oh." Her voice was quiet, and I knew, that with her hands in mine, she was showing me that she understood.

Her arms were suddenly around my neck, and she was hugging me tightly.

My hands floundered for a moment, before they settle don rubbing her back.

Her voice was quiet against my neck, but I heard it, and when she spoke the words, the dark fog that hung around me since that morning seemed to lift slightly, as if I was seeing the light.

"I love you daddy." She whispered.

Charlie was right, as long as she was happy, that was all I needed.

I had her mother, and we would continue our lives, as she went on to live hers.

"I love you to Renesmee." I breathed and she pulled back to take one of my hands, continuing to walk away towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she giggled, sill pulling me through the crowd.

If I had found the strength, or the _willower_ to stop her I could have, but with her hand in mine, it was a fierce reminder that she still needed me, that she still _wanted_ me.

She led me onto the dance floor and I sighed happily, smiling as she put her arms where they needed to be, where I had taught them to put them when she waltzed.

She had been physically sixteen at the time, and the thought had crossed my mind even then that she could have been thinking about her own wedding, even if it had been a few years away at the time.

Bella and Jacob twirled slowly next to us, and if I had found the ability, I might have been mad about it. She had yet to dance with me, more because I had refused that she hadn't asked.

But Jacobs heart belonged to Renesmee now, he was Bella's friend, and I couldn't pretend they could be more anymore, because even now she was my 'equal', she still wanted me like she still did when she was human.

The thoughts that _that_ particular attraction would disappear over time were all but gone to me now, as night after night she continued to show my just what I meant to her, and I was more than happy to reciprocate.

She rested her head back on my chest and I smiled when I heard her breathe.

"No one dances like you do daddy."


	3. Dance

My wife looked away from where she had been talking to Jacob as they dance to smile at me. She opened her mouth to smile at me and I smiled back, before looking back down at my daughter, who leant her head on my chest. Her hands still in mine as we twirled around the dance floor.

The music changed, but she didn't move away from me to Jacob, as I had been expecting her to.

The lyrics made me want to stop, want to ask her if she knew this would play, but Emmet's thoughts caught my attention, and maybe for the first time, it was for a god reason.

_She chose this song for you, it was Bella's idea, well done mate._

I glanced up at him and he smiled before I looked back down.

She smiled up at me and then moulded back into my arms, her head on my chest, me swaying us slowly my mouth opened slightly, and I all but whispered the words.

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love your alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<br>I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one<br>She told me so  
>And she still means the world to me<br>Just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<br>Time changes everything  
>Life must go on<br>And I'm not gonna stand in your way"_  
>Renesmee squeezed me tighter and I kissed her hair, resting my head on top of hers. Bella was off of the floor now, and she was talking quietly to Charlie. He pulled her into a hug and he smiled at me over her hair. Jacob was watching, but I didn't care, this moment was mine, and it would never be anyone else's.<br>_"But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But it still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first"<br>_When Renesmee had been small I had taught her to play the piano, and later the guitar, which Bella had been mad about purely because I had never told her that I could play.

Renesmee went through a long phase of only ever playing or singing for me, and that was fine, because it was something we could do together, and for a while when she reached ehr physical teens, it had been the only thing we shared.

That had been the time when her relationship with Jacob had begun to morph into something else.

They thought I didn't know, they thought they had hidden it, but _ did_ know, and it nearly crippled me when I found out..  
><em>"How could that beautiful <em>_women__ with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<br>And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time<em>"  
>When she had told us that she was getting married, I ahd been shocked, althgouh not surprised. Jacob had been sweating when eh came to ask me for permission.<p>

He was so nervous that I had known what he was going to ask long before he actually got the words out.

And even though the temptation to strangle him had been very strong, I had known it would happen sooner or later, and in a way I was thankful that he had asked my permission.

I did however find that I was loosening my fingers when we shook hands, I didn't think my wife _or_ Renesmee would have been very happy if I had broken his arm.  
><em>"But I loved her first and I held her first<br>And a place in my heart will always be hers  
>From the first breath she breathed<br>When she first smiled at me  
>I knew the love of a father runs deep<br>And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
>But its still hard to give her away<br>I loved her first  
>From the first breath she breathed<br>When she first smiled at me  
>I knew the love of a father runs deep<br>Someday you might know what I'm going through  
>When a miracle smiles up at you<br>I loved her first"_

The music stopped and we pulled art to let Jacob take her, my hand dropped form hers like a stone, and I would have stood there in the middle of the floor, had a new set of arms wrapped themselves around me.

My own arms wrapped around Bella like a life raft and she kissed my cheek, stretching up on her tows to do so, and for a brief moment I thought about how she had managed to distract me this morning

"So..." She started, both of us swaying to the music, "This day hasn't been totally awful has it?"

I sighed, "It defiantly got worse in the middle, but it's starting to get better now."

She smiled and pressed herself closer to me, "Despite the fact she's getting married."

I nodded, which was a struggle, as _other_ parts of my body were making it hard to do anything except moan, "Despite that, but _including_ the morning sex." My voice was a low strangle now.

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning closer to me, my hands falling to just above her ass.

I wouldn't have minded really, but her father was in the room, and I didn't think that he _or_ Renesmee's would appreciate me taken Bella in the middle of the dance floor.

"You would remember the morning sex." She laughed quietly.

I grinned, forgetting my mood to nip her ear lobe before breathing in her ear, "Why did you forget?"

"No." She said and ground her hips slightly against mine, "I was thinking about it all day."

I chuckled and pulled back, smiling softly at her this time, "Would you ever do this again?" I asked suddenly.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "What, morning sex?"

"No." I laughed and she looked like she would blush if possible, "I mean _this, _would you marry me again?"

"Why are you asking?" She whispered.

I pressed my forehead against hers, "I would marry you every day of my existence, you know that."

She laughed and kissed me, "Perhaps in the future, god knows we have enough of it."

I chuckled and she giggled.

"Besides, we had better give them chance to produce a grandchild first."

I groaned loudly.

She laughed and cupped my cheeks, "I was very proud of you today, I know it was hard."

I nodded, it was the only response I could give.

She ran her thumb over my bottom lip, "She loves you very much you know."

I smiled and pulled her closer to me, "I love her to... and my adoration for you will never cease."

She giggled and we shared a sweet kiss.

"Forever won't be enough you know." She whispered and I kissed her neck.

"But it will be bearable when you are with me."


End file.
